writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Windsword7
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:BachLynn23 page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 20:29, October 4, 2014 (UTC) event update Just a remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. re Sweet *checks off to do list* and thanks, I was trying to figure out a way to make my sig as short as possible but still look cool and still have all the necessary links while also still clearly showing 'Bach' xD Re: Phase Three I've been meaning to get to it actually, "Uncle Iroh." But I've got no school tomorrow, so I'm going to take advantage of that and post it as soon as I can, I promise. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 03:59, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Wind, Sorry for replying so late man. I'll try my best to do it on time for the following rounds. I didn't know Bach was willing to pull the whole thing and to be honest, I was procrastinating a little since I was busy with other stuff. Thanks for the reminder though! Furoris (talk) 21:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Greek team-mate will be User:Isabella Chase, you guys will be going up against User:Brocky292 and User:JayeTheMofo on the Roman team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) re I would assume some random environment that is located between california and long island where the two camps are located. phase 4 I have rather erratic online timings, so no idea when i will be online next. Do you have any ideas on how to plan our strategy without chat? -- 11:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) okay 15:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC) yeah, nice plan. but hasn't the phase 4 started already. will we be able to do it by the time it gets over? 15:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC)